Happily Ever After
]] Happily Ever After is the 91st episode of Charmed. Fairy tales come to life, and attack the Charmed Ones. Episode Information :Season 5 :Episode No. 03 :Written By Curtis Kheel :Directed By John Kretchmer :Production No. ... :Original Airdate September 29, 2002 Summary An evil witch from a fairy tale tries to increase her power by trapping the Charmed Ones in warped versions of classic fairy tales. Guest Stars * Sean Patrick Flanery as Adam Prince * Jennifer Rhodes as Grams * Natalia Nogulich as The Wicked Witch * Danny Woodburn as Lead Dwarf * Kay E. Kuter as Keeper of the Fairy Tales * Tinsley Grimes as Phoebe's Assistant * Charlie Shanian as Keeper's apprentice * Arturo Gil as Dwarf #1 * Clay Rivers as Dwarf #2 Enemies #Wicked Witch, one desire to be the most powerful witch of all; vanquished by Piper. #Woodsman, vanquished by Piper. #Wolf, vanquished by Piper. Innocents #Adam Prince, prospective owner to the Bay Mirror; his family and himself own several newspapers across the country and tv stations, too; with a kiss from the Wicked Witch he was put under her spell to serve her; Good Beings #Keeper of the Fairy Tales, wise; humorous; murdered by The Wicked Witch #Seven Dwarfs, they preserve the dead; were able to detect that Grams was a Wolf. Saved #Keeper's Apprentice, after vanquishing the Wicked Witch. Spells # The Wicked Witch cast the Mirror Curse. # Grams asks if Piper has cast a spell to Ward Off Demonic Parasites. # Piper scrys for the Wicked Witch # Piper casts the spell to Cure a Poisoned Victim Mirror Curse :Freedoms lost must be unwitting, '' :''into the glass to do my bidding. ::~Result: The Keeper's Apprentice gets cursed into the mirror. The result causes whoever is in the mirror to tell the truth. Cure a Poisoned Victim :Here our call, :for those who fall, :urge her to awaken, :from this toxic taken. ::Result: Summoned the Seven Dwarfs Rituals # Grams asks if Piper has performed a Ritual to Promote Growth. Potions # Grams was working on creating a Protection Potion. * When slicing mandrake root make sure the meat is exposed. * When rolling mandrake root in mustard seed, don't roll it too heavily. # Grams makes a potion to Vanquish the Wicked Witch Wicked Witch Vanquish :A potion involving mandrake rolled in mustard seed. Book of Shadows # Grams was working on an entry regarding a Protection Potion. # Piper reads a spell to Cure Poison. Powers * The Wicked Witch / TK / Mirror / Castle * The Wicked Witch says, "Woodsman Come Forth" and he appears from the Book of Fairy Tales. * Baby Halliwell conjured Grams. * Grams says that she's powerful but not powerful enough to come back to Earth in corporeal. * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Manor * Baby Halliwell / Heals / Piper / Manor * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Woodsman / Manor * The Wicked Witch / Disappears / Herself / Castle * The Wicked Witch / Appears / Herself / Manor Kitchen * The Wicked Witch / Disappears / Herself / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Attic * The Wicked Witch / Appears / Herself / Elevator * Leo / Orb / Piper / Manor Kitchen * Leo / Heal / Paige / Manor Kitchen (failed) * Leo feels Piper's pain. * Leo / Orb / Himself / Outside Ball * Cole / Slows Down Time / Outside Ball / Outside Ball * Cole / Restores Time / Outside Ball / Outside Ball * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Wolf / Manor Attic * Cole / Appears / Himself / Manor Attic * Leo / Orbs / Grams / Manor Book of Shadows * Grams mentions that she wrote all the good potions. Notes * Grams' tips for Expecting Witches: Exercise your powers daily, perform a ritual to promote growth, cast a spell to ward off demonic parasites. * Grams mentions that Paige has her mother's eyes. * Grams used to read fairy tales to Piper when she was little. * Phoebe reconfirms that her favorite story is Cinderella. *Cole tries to help Phoebe re-trust herself *Paige died in this episode. 503 Quotes